Comte Cain God Child
by Shiovan
Summary: Le génialissime manga de Kaori Yuki remanié par mes soins depuis le tout premier tome en imposant un personnage du nom d'Alexis dans lequel je suis incarnée et qui va changer la donne du tout au tout, en gardant la trame générale... Tout public! -Note de conclusion-
1. Comte Cain 0 Intro

**Comte Cain / God Child**

**Disclaimer**: Les persos appartiennent à la brillantissime Kaori Yuki excepté Alexis « II » qui est ma création personnelle vu qu'en fait c'est moi-même.

**Genre** : Général et humoristique

**Introduction [ne pas sauter, éléments importants** :

Il fut un temps où j'eu les tomes 6 et 7 dans ma main et où j'appris l'horrible vérité qui était qu'il ne restait plus qu'un tome - le 13e de toute la série – ainsi que l'abominable révélation faite à propos d'un certain personnage. J'ai alors décidé de réagir parce que je n'aime plus Alexis qui avant ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. DONC je me suis dit : fait comme d'habitude, met toi dans l'histoire et modifie tout ! Et aussitôt pensé, pas aussitôt écrit parce qu'il me manquait quelques tomes. En effet, je vais reprendre l'histoire depuis le début en jouant sur les épisodes passés-présents, avec tous les détails. CE QUI VEUT DIRE que si vous n'avez pas lu TOUS les comte Caïn, vous risquez de vous retrouver face à face avec des spoilers qui ne vous feront pas plaisir du tout ! Je ne veux pas m'en porter responsable, c'est à vos risques et périls ! Si malgré tout, vous adorez mon style, moi et Caïn, arrêtez avant le chapitre 7/12 !

Je prendrai un malin plaisir à déjouer tous les plans diaboliques et malsains d'Alexis en m'incarnant dans un personnage féminin du même nom. Ca promet des scènes explosives ! Comme quoi on regrette parfois d'être un salopard rire diabolique

Petite édit en cours d'écriture : j'ai bien lu tous les tomes avant de commencer cette fic, je sais comment se termine l'histoire o

**Sens de lecture** : Japonais BAF Non du tome 1 au tome 2 au tome 3 et cetera.

La numérotation des chapitres se fera nombre du tome-numéro de chapitre ou d'histoire pour les chapitres "Comte Cain" et numéro du tome GodChild/numéro du tome Comte Cain- chapitre ou histoire pour les tomes "God Child"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Compte Cain 11 La Juliette oubliée

**Comte Cain / God Child**

**La Juliette oubliée**

Chapitre 1 : La Juliette oubliée

La Juliette oubliée.

Tout d'abord laissé moi me présenter ! Je suis Alexis, j'ai 17 ans et ayant commencé cette fiction avant mon anniversaire, je resterai éternellement à 17 ans ! Mwhahahahahaha la jeunesse éternelle me tend les bras ! J'ai de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux bleu très particuliers, ma taille est classique et je suis mince. Bon assez parlé sur moi, si je veux chambouler toute cette histoire, il faut bien s'y mettre ! Hé paf, non ça ne fait pas de Chocapic mais je me retrouve dans un cimetière lugubre en pleine nuit.

Génial, j'étais arrivée après l'enterrement de Juliette ! J'inspectais la tombe. Juliette était encore à l'intérieur. Cela me donna froid dans le dos. J'avisait une pelle non loin et je commençait à creuser, histoire de lui faciliter la tâche un brin. Je lui laissait quand même de quoi justifier sa haine et sa peur et j'allais me cacher non loin.

Je n'ai pas eu très longtemps à attendre d'ailleurs. Des bruits inquiétants commencèrent à résonner et même si je savais ce qu'il se passait, cela ne me rassurait quand même pas. Le gardien de nuit, alerté, s'approcha avec sa lanterne. Je tentait de m'aplatir le plus possible derrière la pierre tombale derrière laquelle je m'étais planquée quand j'entendis un cri horrible. Ca y est, il était mort. Suzette partit comme une fantôme à la recherche de « la personne auquel elle tenait tant ». Et moi, je patientais en frissonnant dans l'air glacé de la nuit. Soudain, une autre lanterne éclaira les lieux. Cela devait être sans aucun doute mes deux pilleurs de tombe préférés. Je jetait un petit coup d'œil pour m'en assurer et effectivement je ne me m'étais pas trompée. Je rêvait de lancer un cri de victoire et de contentement pour être aussi près d'eux mais je ne pouvais encore me révéler pour l'instant. Comment pouvaient-ils autant creuser si moi et Juliette avions enlever tant de terre ? Je commençais à m'ennuyer ferme et à m'ankyloser quand enfin Ariel apparut. Cain et Riff s'enfuirent et, en voulant les poursuivre, Ariel se planta sur les jambes du cadavre qui traînait la.

-OUAAAH !!! Il… Il est mort !! Mais que s'est-il passé ici ?

Finalement après s'être perdu dans ses réflexions, il quitta le cimetière. Enfin, j'allais pouvoir intervenir !   
Je me relevai en m'étirant. Le cimetière ne me faisait plus peur, dès à présent, je maîtrisait. Je m'approchait du gardien et je le secouait.

-Hé ho, debout !

Celui ci ouvrit les yeux en grimaçant.

-Qu'est ce que… Je ne suis pas mort ?

-Si, mais je vous fait profiter de ma politique du Hors-Jeu que je vais imposer dans le reste de l'histoire.

-Et qu'est ce que c'est ce Hors-Jeu?

-Je fais revenir à la vie des personnages morts lorsque ça peut coïncider avec l'histoire avec possibilité de changer de monde. Par exemple, si tu veux garder ton job de gardien de cimetière, je peux t'envoyer dans Pierre Tombal. Les morts sont plus causants et plus sympa et puis ils te font mourir de rire et pas d'autre chose...

-…

-Oui bon ça va, je l'avoue, elle était pas super mais si tu m'énerve, je t'envoie dans un monde peuplé de morts-vivants assoiffés de vengeance et toujours très dur à battre qui te laissent plein de petits morceaux dégoûtants partout!

-Mais j'ai rien dit !

-J'espère… Alors ça te convient ? Sinon voici un catalogue pour que tu puisse décider. Comme tu n'es pas un perso principal, je sais pas trop quoi te donner. Ou alors tu peux rester ici mais dans une dimension parallèle comme si rien ne s'était passé juste que tu est déconnecté de l'histoire principale et des meurtres et complots qui vont enrichir la suite…

Il fit son choix et je me retrouvait seule. Je parti en quête d'une robe de l'époque. En effet, je ne me voyais pas débouler en jean et T-shirt, la suite de l'histoire, je comptait la faire bien et puis je ne pouvais pas influencer les personnages à ma guise. Si je voulais rencontrer mon très cher comte, j'avais plutôt intérêt à la jouer finement...

Le lendemain, Ariel retrouva par hasard la trace du pilleur de tombe sous les traits de Cain venu s'entretenir avec sa tante et entendit leur conversation. Au cours de la nuit, Suzette vint apposer sa main empoisonnée sur cette femme qui ne l'avais jamais aimée et le jeune fleuriste la suivi jusqu'à la demeure du comte où il apprit l'histoire de la jeune fille.

Ensuite arriva le mariage. Tout fut bref et le baiser de couleur verte acheva l'histoire de la Juliette oubliée.

Un autre enterrement eut lieu pour Suzette, définitif celui la. Cain ouvrit son cœur à Ariel mais ce fut ce dernier qui pleura, pleura pour les deux même si ce n'était pas à lui de le faire …

Ariel quitta enfin le comte qui resta seul dans le cimetière. Enfin seul… J'étais brune et je ne comptais pas pour des prunes ! Mais voilà maintenant restait la partie la plus délicate de mon super plan ambitieux : m'intégrer dans l'univers, sanglant certes mais univers quand même, du comte. Et avec tout ça… Je n'avais aucune idée ! Des imbécillités se mirent à émerger dans mon esprit :

- Salut Cain ,je suis celle qui te sortira de tout tes malheurs, t'apportera chance, bonheur et fortune (même si ça en fait t'en as pas vraiment besoin…) et même retour de la femme aimée (effet cadavre seulement) ! Et tout ça seulement pour 1742 euros et 89 cents ! Mais bon comme ça existe pas encore l'euro, je veux bien changer contre une nuit de folie avec toi !

Ou alors encore :

-Cain je suis … ton père !

-Naaaaaaaooooon ! Nié ? Mais comment ?

-Meuh non je déconne !

Non plutôt laisser tomber ! Surtout quand plus je voulais que celle ci soit romanesque et romantique too much ! A ruminer quelle ânerie sortir, je ne l'avais pas vu s'éloigner. Je lâchait un juron et je me lançait à sa poursuite. Enfin comme je pu car la robe que j'ai revêtue par dessus mes habits n'était pas vraiment destinée à une course-poursuite. Fort heureusement, il n'était pas bien loin et je le rattrapait tout en gardant une certaine distance et en faisant défiler toutes les manières de l'aborder à présent. Finalement, nous arrivâmes devant sa demeure. Une idée, vite ! Et soudain je su ! Classe et astucieux ! Tout moi quoi ! Au moment où la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer notre héros, je posais une main sur l'épaule de celui ci qui se retourna et, en prenant un air surpris et douloureux, je lâchai d'une voix faible :

-Comte … Cain ?

Et je m'évanouis.

Ca pour m'évanouir, je me suis évanouie ! Ou plutôt j'ai commencé à passer de la simulation à l'hibernation. Ben quoi ? Je suis une étudiante fatiguée et paresseuse ! Mais disons que ça apporte encore plus de crédit à mon jeu d'actrice fabuleuse ! Je sens un truc désagréable sous le nez que me fait grimacer et je me retourne en grognant, la tête dans les coussins. Et je me rendors…

Quand enfin je me réveille, il me faut du temps pour me remémorer ou je suis. J'ouvre les yeux et je me retrouve nez à nez avec un jeune homme aux cheveux pâles. Je hurle et je lui balance le premier truc qui me vient sous la main, en l'occurrence un oreiller. Le jeune homme en question est Riff.

-Merd…zut ! Je suis désolée !

-Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser ! Je n'aurai pas du m'approcher de vous comme ça, je vous ai fait peur. Vous sentez vous mieux ? Les sels que l'on vous a fait respirer tout à l'heure ne vous ont pas aidé à revenir à vous…

Des sels ! Voilà ce qui sentait si fort !

-Hu ? Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien de grave ! Un peu de fatigue, rien de plus ! Je … Heu … Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

-Cela fait maintenant six heures.

Six heures ! Bon ça va, je ne vais pas jouer les surprises alors que bon, il faut l'avouer, c'est moi qui fait la pluie et le beau temps dans cette fic ! Et évidemment, j'escomptais bien que cela joue en ma faveur pour la suite.

-Ah bon vraiment… Je…

-Notre invitée est réveillée Riff?, fit une voix derrière mon dos.

Je me retournais et vit ce cher comte à l'embrasure de la porte. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'exclamer:

-Cain!

Avant de me rendre compte (justement) que ça allait sonner plutôt bizarre. Ca ne rata pas à vrai dire.

-Nous connaissons nous?, dit le jeune homme en s'approchant, l'air pas plus étonné que ça. Déjà tout à l'heure vous m'avez interpellé, nous sommes nous déjà croisé quelque part?

Si je lui répondait que j'étais une de ses anciennes conquêtes rien que pour voir sa tête, ça me ferait bien marrer intérieurement même si je sais que cela ne le dérangerait pas plus que ça, étant une anonyme parmi d'autres… Son côté séduisant et séducteur était particulièrement sex mais son côté fille kleenex l'était beaucoup moins…

-Oui! Enfin non… Je veux dire …

Oui comment allais-je dire ce que j'étais venue faire?

-Je vous connais mais vous ne me connaissez pas, on va dire ça comme ça.

Il se pencha pour me faire un baise-main:

-Très bien et que puis-je faire pour vous mademoiselle…?, terminant sur une note interrogative pour que je décline mon identité.

Je me mordis la lèvre –non sans avoir apprécié l'instant privilégié qui m'était accordé avec mister Hargreaves ♥- puis me décidais à me jeter à l'eau. Je récupérais ma main et la reculais, tandis que je me lançais…

-Alexis, ça sera Alexis… Et c'est plutôt moi qui vient vous apporter mon aide…

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir et trouvant préférable de tout déballer d'un coup, je continuais d'un trait:

-Mon nom n'est pas sans vous évoquer celui plus légitime de votre père… Je suis la pour contrer la soi-disante malédiction qu'il vous a décerné, causant malgré tout de nombreuses victimes dans le futur. Je sais d'avance tout ce qui va et est arrivé, les épreuves et les situations que vous aurez à traverser, je suis la seule en mesure de modifier à ma volonté ce que je désire et à rendre la vie aux morts qui parsèmeront la route. Je peux parfaitement comprendre que ce que je suis en train de raconter semble parfaitement illogique et incohérent mais c'est la parfaite vérité! Je sais que vous prendrez la bonne décision!

Après avoir balancé toute une tirade sans presque reprendre mon souffle, c'était limite si je n'étais pas essoufflée, rajoutant à ça toute la ferveur que j'y avais mise. Quelques longs instants s'écoulèrent dans un silence parfait quand finalement Cain répondit:

-Riff, raccompagne cette demoiselle. J'ai été enchanté de vous rencontrer mais je ne suis pas intéressé.

L'expression d'ahurissement indigné qui composait mon visage devait être joyeux à voir pour ceux que ça aurait pu interpeller. Mais au ton indifférent qui avait été utilisé, je n'avais aucun doute sur l'inutilité de s'en faire de ce côté la.

-Venez mademoiselle, fit le majordome en me poussant légèrement vers la sortie, gêné ou par la réponse quelque peu impolie de son maître ou par dessolement envers mon état psychologique. Une association des deux n'était pas à exclure… Je me dégageai pour me retourner vers Cain, furieuse:

-Ce n'est pas une blague! Si je pouvais ramener Suzette à la vie pour vous prouver ce que j'avance je le ferai! Mais elle a encore son rôle à jouer… Je vous l'ai dis je connais le futur mais aussi le passé! Je pourrai vous ressortir des pans entiers de dialogues qui datent même de votre enfance, qui n'auraient pu être connus de personnes d'autres que vous et de Riff. Le mouton noir qui Syvonne à tué, le genévrier qui vous a "ressuscité", ce que vous laissait comme héritage votre père chaque soir… Me voyez vous monsieur le compte? Je n'enterre pourtant pas d'oiseau!

La main hésitante de Riff s'était posée sur mon épaule mais je m'en débarrassais.

-Ca ira, je connais la sortie! Je m'en vais! Quand vous serez disposez à me croire, vous me retrouverez. De toute façon, je ne laisserais quand même pas le cours des choses se reproduire.

Avant de disparaître en passant le seuil de la pièce où j'avais été transportée pendant que j'étais inconsciente, je me retournais une dernière fois, la main sur la poignée.

-Ressuscitez bien les poulets cher comte, bientôt vous irez rencontrer un fantôme! Une charmante Cendrillon ayant l'intention de faire passer de vie à trépas son père… Au revoir monsieur le Comte!  
Et je sorti en claquant la porte avant de m'exiler du manoir et de disparaître dans la nuit…

_"And that"s all…?"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Postface:  
**

Enfin! Et bien voilà je suis très heureuse de poster enfin le début de cette reprise qui me tenait à cœur, cela fait à peu près un an que je m'y suis attelée avant de laisser cette histoire dans un coin alors que je rêvais de la continuer… Je bloquais malheureusement sur mon introduction pour le moins peu banale devant mon pote Cain J'espère en tout cas que ça vous plais, ce qui suivra sera pour le moins explosif, la seconde Alex n'est pas triste du tout! (Pour ceux qui me connaissent, il ne s'agit pas du tout de mon personnage de rp qui est né bien après et avec une personnalité bien différente XD)

Merci de me motiver à écrire la suite qui est dans ma tête pour l'ensemble mais qui demandera beaucoup de volonté de ma part pour être retranscrite.

Une chtite review ça fait toujours plaisir - Je compte sur vous, vive Kaori Yuki et Cain \°O°/


	3. Chapter 3 Annonce

Voilà je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui subscrivent ou qui mettent des reviews et attendent la suite. Je ne l'oublie pas, elle traîne toujours dans un coin de ma tête et quand je trouverai le temps, je vous la présenterai, avec un poil plus de maturité qu'à son début (et oui cela fait déjà plus de 3 ans, je suis impardonnable… et tenace reconnaissez-le =p)

Bref, encore une fois, un énorme merci, chaque alerte mail me confirme que mes délires et ma fanitude ne sont pas encore tout à fait mort!

Et comme dirait Wayne adapté: "Un jour je la finirai… Ôh oui, un jour, je la finirai!"

Caïn Forever! ; )

Le 11 mai 2010

(Et toujours là, même bien après!)


	4. Comte Cain- La conclusion

**Fanfiction Comte Cain – Et ensuite ?**

Pfiou! Dire que j'ai débuté cette fanfiction il y a presque 6 ans!

A l'époque j'étais persuadée d'aller jusqu'au bout et de finir ce défi qui consistait presque à réécrire l'entièreté de la saga de Kaori Yuki qui m'avait marqué à l'époque (je pense que Comte Cain est même un des, si pas le, premier(s) manga(s) que j'aie lu)

Quelques années plus tard, je dois bien me rendre compte que même si j'ai gardé cet espoir inaccessible de continuer et de compléter cette ambition irréaliste, il n'en sera rien. J'ai bien sûr pratiquement toutes les scènes en tête depuis le départ, mais jamais elles ne seront déposées sur pixels ^^ Et puis mon style a passablement évolué, cela aurait pas mal dénoté avec le ton explosif et très brouillon de ce premier vrai et seul chapitre, même si celui-ci est dû au fait qu'à l'époque –et comme l'indique si bien ma postface- je n'avais aucune idée vraiment précise et intelligente de faire rencontrer Alexis avec Caïn, surtout que l'idée était qu'elle se fasse jeter pour être récupérée plus tard ^^

Alors c'est pour moi-même surtout, et pour ceux qui auraient voulu savoir ce qui aurait pu se passer que je vais vous exposer les grandes lignes. En gros, l'histoire reprenait dans « La marque de Bibi » (où les poulets ressuscitent, vous avez suivi ? ; ) où le comte, troublé suite à l'anecdote sus-citée-, trouvait trace et reprenait contact avec « Alexis » qui rancunière l'envoyait froidement se faire un peu carrément voir (bah oui, on a son petit caractère XD) et elle intervenait en tout dernier moment pour sauver Madeline. Débutait leur collaboration et surtout l'ironie et la joie incisive du sabotage à notre héroïne pour casser avec sarcasme et - avouons-le – foutage de gueule justicier et assumé le paternel indigne. En sauvant au passage de nombreuses vies ou en rectifiant pas mal d'injustices, ce qui faisait pas mal de boulot vu l'esprit torturé de Kaori Yuki.

L'histoire avançait et évoluait à « God Child », l'organisation Delilah et tout le reste (domination du monde, nécromancie, sangs et tripes, magie occulte, …, les trucs classiques quoi *roule des yeux avec un petit sourire*), dispensant au passage la paix méritée à ceux dont la vie n'avait pas épargné, à l'aide de dimensions parallèles ou autres concepts du genre (notamment pour Jezabel et Cassian dont les épreuves m'avaient particulièrement touchées) Honnêtement, je ne me souviens pas ce que j'avais réservé à nos deux héros principaux, mais le suspense aurait été maintenu jusqu'au twist final de la saga. Twist final à l'origine de cette fic tellement j'avais trouvé la révélation …  
(celle du mausolée pour préciser, au cas où il y aurait une quelconque ambiguïté ^^)

Je sais pas, ça décrédibilisait totalement le côté emblématique qu'avait eu Alexis père, et m'ont fait foutre de sa gueule grave au moment de cette découverte, tellement ça le rendait minable et tel un soufflé prometteur qui, finalement, se vautre lamentablement alors qu'on avait placé tant d'espoir en lui. C'est vraiment très difficile d'essayer de m'expliquer sans révéler l'intrigue et ses conclusions à ceux qui n'auraient pas lu la saga, mais à comparaison je peux donner celle du chapitre final (partie 2) d'une autre, au ciné, mais si vous savez, celle qui raconte l'amour transi entre une humaine et un ténébreux vampire avec l'intervention d'un prétendant accessoirement loup-garou, celle d'un méga combat final et de la révélation qui s'en suit ? Je peux vous dire qu'à ce moment-là, tout le public, fan ou pas, a bien rigolé dans la salle devant une insulte aussi grossière. Bah là c'était pareil par rapport au personnage d'Alexis père, se rendre compte que le big méchant sadique et déterminé était en réalité un gros looser de première. Ce passage aurait été très drôle et féroce à écrire je crois, histoire de se venger à coups de tomates de cet homme.  
Mais en dehors de ça, cela n'enlève rien à la saga Comte Cain, à son histoire et ses intrigues ou à son achèvement, ainsi qu'aux relations entre les différents couples, aussi bien avérés que ceux détournés par des hordes de yaoïstes par la suite ^^  
(Et puis pour la vanne : « It still a _Better Love Story_ than _Twilight »,_ PAF, ça, c'est dit ! = D _ )_

Bref, c'est un peut tout ça que vous avez manqué -ou que je vous ai épargné ^^ - dans ce qui était au départ juste une envie de défoulage de grande envergure avec l'ambition de tout réformer et de changer « le » destin des protagonistes, avec cet unique but. Un peu à l'image de ce qui avait déclenché cette fanfiction quoi. Et ouais, j'ai jamais prétendu avoir d'objectifs plus nobles que ceux dont je semble reprocher à l'auteur (niark niark niark) (surtout qu'il n'en est rien, j'espère ne pas vous avoir laissé croire ça ! ^^)

Au final, j'ai juste à dire que je suis contente d'exprimer le point final à ce projet plus qu'inachevé et tiens à remercier chaleureusement les personnes qui ont pris le temps de le lire, de commenter ou de suivre au fil des années. Comte Cain –à l'instar d'Angel Sanctuary- fait partie des œuvres majeures de Kaori Yuki (qui en dehors de ces deux franchises a pour moi exploité tous ses thèmes de prédilections jusqu'à plus soif et avec redondance (mais qui dispose d'un style graphique absolument somptueux dont je ne me lasse pas)) et dont je me ferai plaisir un de ces jours de relire.

Merci pour tout !

**~Fin~**


End file.
